Infection from AIDS and other viruses which are transmitted via bodily fluids has increased the need for protection of medical and rescue workers from contact with such fluids. The present invention relates to a disposable unitary protective garment which completely protects the wearer from contact with blood and other transmissive fluids from a patient while simultaneously protecting the patient from infection by the wearer of the gown.